


If I'm Alone : Ash Tyler/Christopher Pike (a Star Trek Discovery Music Video)

by Braid7



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: An embattled Ash Tyler returns to Discovery & struggles with the growing (& unnerving) attraction between him & Captain Christopher Pike.  Song by Huntar.





	If I'm Alone : Ash Tyler/Christopher Pike (a Star Trek Discovery Music Video)

[If I'm Alone : Ash Tyler/Christopher Pike : a Star Trek Discovery Music Video (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/2079/if-i'm-alone-star-trek-discovery-ash-tyler-christopher-pike)  



End file.
